


Horizons End

by RenaHime



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo - Freeform, Gen, Jedi Luke Skywalker, Luke Skywalker - Freeform, Master and Apprentice, POV Luke Skywalker, Skywalker, Star Wars - Freeform, The Force, The Last Jedi - Freeform, canonverse, tlj - Freeform, uncle luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-15 13:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19296733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenaHime/pseuds/RenaHime
Summary: Oneshot on Luke’s last moments of life in The Last Jedi before he becomes one with the force. What may of been crossing his mind? POV Luke Skywalker.





	Horizons End

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on:- 
> 
> Twitter: [RenaHime](https://twitter.com/rowenaastin)  
> Fanfic.Net: [Rena-Ohime](https://www.fanfiction.net/~renaohime)

## ✧

##  "Never give up hope, no matter how dark things may seem." 

 

Luke’s eyes came to rest upon the horizon. The coral pink and sunburst orange of dusk merging into the azure blue as it followed the suns setting in the south.

This had always been his favourite time of the day ever since his childhood on Tatooine. The colourful array of sunset having been a stark contrast to the constant sandy brown of the desert planet. It was no wonder now in his final moments his eyes had been drawn to its splendour one last time.

He felt his strength leaving him. The weariness that had seeped into his bones over the years ebbing away as his body started to become lighter. The heavy burdens of the mortal pale lifting. 

One thought however refused to leave his mind. Or more accurately one person. A person who had plagued his mind for many years, the guilt almost too much to bear at times. 

Ben. 

Had his last act in this life finally been of use to his nephew. Had it helped him face another part of his past that seemed to be haunting and torturing the young heir of the Skywalker line. Had he been able to convey enough to him. 

He hoped so. 

As hope was all he had left and all he had to give. 

His eyes remained fixed on the horizon, a midnight blue starting to envelop the pink and orange that had been in array. He could feel his life force draining more and more into the space around. The living force flowing into the cosmic. 

Master Yoda had taught him during his self-proclaimed exile, the next stage of his force journey. Where he would become one, yet individual, part of the force. A force spirit. 

If Ben was to be the last legacy of their family Luke was going to ensure he helped him. He may of failed him in life but he was not about to fail him in death. 

Hope was what he had left, so hope was what he would give. 

Hope one day Ben would overcome the struggles within him, the struggles of his identity and purpose. 

Others he knew would also play their parts, their own sparks of hope to be a beacon of light, to which Luke would be the guide to help Ben find his way back. His last hope. 

Luke took his final breath, his eyes closing as the horizon went black, his body dissipating into space as his spirit landed into the arms of loved ones past. 

The robes he had worn these past years glided down onto the rock below, the last physical remnants of the last Jedi.


End file.
